


Cuts and bruises

by Allsfairinloveandwar



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Apritello, M/M, Reo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsfairinloveandwar/pseuds/Allsfairinloveandwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reo one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts and bruises

**Author's Note:**

> So my little brother dared me to write a story with minimal cursing and minimal make out and or sex here's what I came up with enjoy my sorrow

Splinters exclusion from the lair that night made the lair a perfect breeding ground for anything to happen everyone just happen to be in pairs that night. 

Mikey and Casey were in the main room eating pizza and playing on the pinball machine 

April and Donatello were in Donatello's lab as Donnie tried to perfect one of his newer experiments. 

And Leo and Raph were doing what was the most common to them testing each other's strength. 

"Ready Raph I really don't want to hurt you." Leo cooed laughing raph took the first punch towards Leo who quickly dodge sending his katana blade flying towards Raph's ribcage. 

"Looks like sucking up to splinter does get you somewhere." Raph commented smirking 

Taking this opportunity as a weakness Leo turned his katana blades sharp end towards Raph shoving it into his shell. Of course to a human this would have done massive damage and bleeding but for Raph it only stung his body fell to the floor as he clutched the area. 

"Raph!" Leo yelled coming to Ralph's side 

"Leo?" 

"Yeah Raph I'm sorry I..." 

All of a sudden Raph lept up flipping Leo onto his back his elbow lodged in his chest 

"New rule no cheap shots!" 

Leo grunted using all the strength he had to flip Raph over he pressed his knee into Ralph's back holding his arms up behind him. 

"New new rule no faking injuries." Leo replied softly as if he was announcing the weather of answering a question about the time of day. 

Raph managed to flip Leo over until they were both rolling around on the floor punching each other and clawing at one another's faces. 

"What the hell man! I was worried you were hurt!" Leo yelled as they rolled aimlessly against the floor. 

"Using weakness to fool your opponent is something splinter taught us to do I was sure you'd remember that one splinter's pet!" 

"That's a low blow especially since you're the one who wanted to be splinter's favorite in the first place!" 

Leo's words hurt worse then his katana blades and at this Raph pushed Leo off him racing out of the dojo. Leo coughed realizing now that he was covered in blood one of his bottom teeth had been knocked out and his katana blade had been pushed near the back of the dojo. 

He sighed heading towards the kitchen to get the first aid kit and fix himself up. Sitting down on the counter top he pulled the first aid kit down from the top of the refrigerator setting it down on his lap. Just as he was about to open it mikey came in humming a random song that he most likely made up. 

"Dude what happened to you?" He asked gesturing to Leo's split lip and bruised eye. 

"Me and Raph sort of had a fight." Leo replied anguish filling his voice. 

"Looks like it got worse then usual." 

Leo could only nod as a coughing attack occurred from him as he tried to reply. Mikey understood taking the first aid kit from Leo he placed it on the table pulling out some gauze and rubbing it on Leo's scratched knee Leo winced but otherwise stood perfectly still. 

He remembered how when they were little leo used to have to patch up Raph whether it was because he had been fighting with him or Raph had jumped into something else he couldn't handle. Raph had always been the hothead and that had always been ok because Leo lived for taking care of him even when he wouldn't admit it it was rewarding and special. But now they were older and Raph was less willing to let Leo baby him even though that wasn't the reason they fought it was still something that was often a problem for Leo to cope with. 

Watching Raph walk around with blood dripping from his arms and legs made him fell helpless but he could never let Raph see he'd never hear the end of it. 

"Hey Leo?" 

Mikey snapped Leo from his thoughts pressing the last band aid aganist his cheek before pressing ice up against it. 

"Yeah Mikey?" 

"You and Raph are always fighting and I know master splinter likes to say you guys have a brotherly rivalry but I think it's something deep inside that's making you angry at one another." Mikey's voice softened to a more content pitch when he said the last part of that sentence 

Mikey may be a great chef and goofy younger brother but he also practiced physic for sometime with master splinter so every now and then he could use his skill even though splinter entrusted Leonardo with the powers of the healing hands. 

"Maybe." Leo remarked hugging Mikey "thanks Mikey." 

As if his brother was psychic he nodded with a simple reply. 

"Tell him how you feel." 

It was strange for Mikey to be so helpful for him to not make jokes maybe me and Raph really did have a strong effect on those around us. 

I left the kitchen to go find Raph who had taken his anger to his hammock away from everything and everyone. 

"Raph..." I spoke softly his eyes were closed but by the way his chest sank and rose I could tell he was wide awake and possibly listening. "I'm sorry about what I said about you wanting to be splinter's favorite like me." 

"It's not about what you said it's about the facts behind it."

"What are you talking about Raph?" 

"You're right you are splinter's favorite and you're right I do wish I could have that title because splinter loves you the most and it's pretty obvious." 

"No Raph he doesn't and no you don't want to have a title like mine I have to work harder then you and Donnie and Mikey because of my title because of my title I spend nights thinking what if tomorrow I die and i never see you guys again......"

"Just because you're leader doesn't mean you're jobs harder get your fucking head out of the clouds Leo." Raph interrupted standing up now. 

"Donnie has to work so hard that he's in constant pain staying up late nights and working on projects not being able to sleep because he's afraid of letting us down Mikey has to study two different arts so he's in constant stress and what do you do! You tell us what to do you boss us around..." 

"Raph I thought we'd been over this!" Leo yelled

"Been over what how you think you're better then everyone!" 

"Where the hell is this coming from you know how I feel about being leader already!" 

"I know that you think you're special." 

Leo could feel his fist balling up Raph's expression completely unsympathetic to Leo's feelings 

"And you know another thing Leo you're..." Leo cut him off pressing a gentle kiss against his lips Raph didn't react back until a full minute his body conformed into Leo's grasp. 

"What the hells wrong with you?" Leo asked lovingly he could see the blush appearing on Raph's face 

Instead of answering Raph fell into his hammock his legs laying lazily over the edge. 

"Things have changed Leo...." Raph calmed himself before speaking again "you've become like splinter's little side kick I miss my brother the one that used to patch me up the one that used to drive me insane the one that used to laugh when I'd wince at the pain." Leo eyes faltered gently looking at the cuts and bruises lining Raph's arms and legs a particular one caught his interest one that firmly match his the cut mark against his cheek. 

"Nothing's changed Raph I'm still here I'm still willing all you have to do is ask." 

"I can't." 

"Why cause then our brothers will know you have a heart?" Leo asked jokingly 

"No because you always had training with splinter I didn't want to bother you and I didn't want Mikey to patch me up I only want you to do it so I let my scars bleed." Raph replied he cleared his throat straighten up to look at his older brother

"I'm the leader Raph I care and love all of you guys but at the end of the day I'll always be there to patch up your scars and hug you because that's what good big brothers do." 

"Don't get all mushy on me." Raph laughed his laughter made Leonardo so much happier playing the strings that connected his heart he sighed softly 

Touching his hand to Raph's shoulder he nodded to him. 

"Are you done can I patch you up now?" Leo asked looking into his brothers eyes a blush formed against Raph's face once again. 

"I love you big brother." Raph announced.

"Now who's being mushy." Leo's laugh instanly causing Raph's blush to go away he kicked Leo in the shin causing Leo to kneel over. 

"Oww ok ok I love you two!" 

"Aww yeah the bros are back together group hug everybody!" Mikey randomly yelled 

"Nope." 

"I said no more mushiness!" Raph yelled


End file.
